Things Like You
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Chase and Kimiko get trapped in a cave. Feelings are confessed. Chase's feelings are hurt, but they make up in the end. ONE-SHOT. Fluffy!


**I had this idea the other day and it was too cute to pass up. (I deleted FAMTF because I know I'll never be able to finish it…)**

**Um…. I thought of it while raking leaves… Odd, right…?**

**I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, but I can't focus on it at all, so I'm taking a break.**

**Things Like You**

How this had happened, Kimiko wasn't sure. One minute she had been fighting in a showdown, and the next thing, the cave they were in was collapsing around them. Rocks had been flying everywhere, and she had just jumped out of the way. Why did it have to be that jumping out of the way would only make things worse?

Kimiko landed on the ground with a thud and the rocks fell; blocking her in. She jumped to her feet and tried to break through the rock. Even when her fingers were bleeding, she was still trying to break through it.

A hand pulled hers away from the rock; a _gloved_ hand. Kimiko looked up to find Chase was the one who had taken hold of her hands.

"You're going to break your knuckles if you keep doing that…" he stated simply.

Kimiko frowned at him and turned back to the rock. She shouted to the others and was greeted by a response from Raimundo.

"Hang on, Kim! We're gonna go get Jack and his tunnel bot! Just stay put!" he shouted to her through the rock barrier.

Kimiko grumbled, "Where else am I supposed to go Rai…?" She slid down against the rock and buried her face in her arms.

Chase sat next to her and the two sat in the silence of the nearly pitch black cave for some time. But when the ground rumbled beneath them slightly, Kimiko freaked out a little.

She was breathing a lot faster now and she was sweating. She was scared, but who could blame her?

"You're going to hyperventilate," Chase simply pointed out.

Kimiko spat at him, "Well what else do you want me to do? I'm stuck in a cave! And with YOU to make matters worse! If there wasn't anyone else, I'd have to get stuck in a cave with the Prince of Darkness!"

Chase didn't say much. He just watched as she vented out her fear by yelling at him.

"And I know that if it comes down to the nitty gritty, you'd waste no time in saving yourself! I'd be chopped liver to you!" she yelled emphatically.

Chase blinked and asked calmly, "Is that really how you think of me?" He sounded saddened by her remark.

"YES CHASE! That's how _everyone_ sees you! Even Jack knows that if it came down to it, you'd save your own skin first! You don't care about any of us! All that matt-"

"No," Chase simply interrupted.

Kimiko was a little off put, but she asked, "No, _what_? CHASE?"

Chase looked at his hands and said softly, "I care about things…"

"Oh yeah, things like WHAT?" Kimiko retorted angrily, "Your cats? We all know you do-"

"No," Chase said again. Kimiko frowned angrily. She had been looking down at the ground, but hearing that again irritated her.

"Then what things do you care abou…-" Kimiko had started yelling, turning her head up to look at him, but she lost her voice.

Chase's face was inches from hers and he was staring intently into her eyes. Kimiko felt her face heat up from the proximity as Chase spoke.

"I care about things like you…" was what he said, his lips curling into a little smile.

Kimiko went beat red and looked at her hands. She grumbled, "You don't care about me…"

Chase spoke with a teasing tone, "Oh, Kimiko, you didn't sound very confident, I'm not sure I'm convinced. Care to try that again?"

Kimiko clenched her fists and turned to him, shouting, "YOU DON'T CARE ABO-"

She was cut off once again. But this time she was cut off by Chase's lips sliding onto her own. Her eyes went wide as she felt his tongue glide over her own.

When he pulled his lips away, Chase kept his forehead against hers. He was smiling at her now and he asked, "Convinced?"

Kimiko took a hold of his face and whispered, "I might need some more convincing…"

She slipped her lips onto Chase's and the two made out in the cave.

The guys could take all the time in the world to come get them. Kimiko had Chase now. She wouldn't need anything else to keep her safe for some time.

**See? Cute and fluffy! I'm gonna delete They All Fall Down cuz it sucks… So… Yeah…**


End file.
